Little Maid
by g-chi125
Summary: CielxOC Anna is an orphan child and the new maid at the Phantomhive Manor. Elizabeth was murdered. I can do that! Rewrite in progress!
1. Chapter 1: Anna: Maids and Earls

**Little Maid**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

_**This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic. No flames please!**_

**Chapter 1: Anna: Maids and Earls**

Just another place I would get thrown out of once they realized what I was. Just some more people I couldn't get attached to. Just another home that wasn't a home.

"Marie, why do I have to move to Phantomhive Manor?" I said trying to keep calm.

"Anna*… you need to get over your fear of people not excepting you. This is the perfect place for that. If you change out of that fake form of blonde and blue eyes into your true pale and dark haired form, they will love you even more." Marie, my adoptive mother was one of the only people who knew I was not normal. Marie was blonde and green eyed and she knew I wasn't really a blonde. I disguised myself that way to make people think I was her daughter.

"Fine… I`ll change at the next stop." I replied.

"Good…" Marie said.

At the next rest stop I changed out of my blonde form into my true self. My true self consisted of dark midnight black hair and skin as pale as newly fallen snow. My eyes were violet and my pupils were slits like a cats eyes, my dress a mid calf length pure satin black dress that was slightly poofy I felt like a penguin in a flock of doves. I walked out of the restroom and was stared at by everyone. Marie says it is because I am beautiful but I think it is because I am a freak.

"Anna, are you ready to get to the Phantomhive`s?" Marie asked.

"Hmm… Sure…" I said.

"Honestly Anna, be more cheerful."

We arrived at the Phantomhive`s later that day. I was not what I expected. I expected it to be… uh smaller. It was huge and brown and blue roofed, I expected dark and black.

"Here`s your bag, miss." Said the carriage driver, as he handed me a bag.

"Good luck, Anna-chi" said Marie, using my lame nickname.

"Thanks, Marie." I said. "You were always the best mother."

Marie started getting teary eyed. "Goodbye, Anna… I love you." Marie said.

I waved and walked to the door and knocked. The door opened and I found a tall, handsome mysterious man appeared in the doorway.

"Ah! You must be Miss Annabella Ren*. Welcome to Phantomhive Manor." Said the handsome man, he must be the butler. He had jet black hair and red eyes. He wore a tailcoat and carried a silver tray under his arm. He had a pocket watch in a pocket, of course. "Please come in." he said gesturing me to come in. "Young Master is awaiting your arrival." He led me to the master`s office. The butler knocked and said "Young Master, Miss Annabella Ren is here."

"Let her in." I heard a young voice say. "Welcome Miss Annabella Ren." He said with a smile. This young man must be the young master. He had bluish black hair and was dressed greatly formal in a blue suit.

"Um… hello Earl Phantomhive… my name is Annabella Yuki Ren. You may call me Anna." I said nervously with a flustered curtsy.

"Hmm…" he said with a mocking grin. He stood and walked near me. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his tender lips, and said into my hand, "And I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, your new master, Little Maid-san."

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if anyone was OOC. My first Kuroshitsuji fic. Criticism accepted. No flames or rudeness allowed in comments. **

A/N*: Anna`s name is pronounced (AH-NA) and her last name is pronounced (R-EH-N) Her full name is pronounced (AH-NA-BELL-A)


	2. Chapter 2: Ciel: Love and Loss

_**Wow! I got emails for people adding this story to their favorites and author alerts! Thank you all! On only this story second day up there were fifty-three hits! Merci my minions, yes you are a minion now! Mwahaha… now to Ciel~oo Hope you like Comment, comment, comment!**_

**Chapter 2: Ciel: Love and Loss**

I still remember that dreadful day. It was a day of loss, a day tears, and a day I will never forget. It was the day Lizzie was murdered.

-Flashback (Dream) to the Day of Dread, Ciel POV-

We were celebrating the eve of me Elizabeth`s marriage. It had started to storm and Lizzie was getting frightened.

"Ciel!" she yelled, "I`m scared!" her voice was high pitched and sweet. Our wedding was being rushed because of her family`s selfishness. Lizzie was wearing a pink poofy dress and her curly blonde hair was up on big pink bows. There was a man staring at her. He looked middle aged and was quite tan to be an English man. Lizzie leaped into my arms and started to shake in fear. We fell to the floor and I had no choice but to hold her in my arms and try and comfort her.

"Lizzie… it`s just a storm. Just think of this, a storm is just a big, pretty, wonderful rainbow being built by angels, and once the angels are done building it, you will get to see the rainbow." I said trying to comfort her and she looked up and said…

"Ciel… once the storm is over will you come and see the rainbow the angels built with me?" she laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I laid my head on her shoulder and held her close to me "Of course, Elizabeth."

"Ciel… I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Elizabeth." I replied. I didn't notice everyone was staring at us until they all said `aw` in unison like a choir singing the end of the song `Hallelujah`. The night continued for hours, I was getting tired. A slow song came on and Elizabeth wanted to dance with me.

We danced very slowly and swayed to the music. She laid her head on my shoulder and shut her eyes and embraced the sweet sound of the music. "Ciel… I`m really getting sleepy…" Elizabeth said.

"Heh…" I laughed for the first time in a while for happiness. "Me too, Lizzie."

"Ciel… you smiled and laughed…" she said in shock looking at my face. "I like it when you are happy, Ciel." She laid her head back down on my shoulder.

The song stopped and the party ended at near ten o`clock. I prepared for bed and went to bed at around eleven o`clock. It was approximately three o`clock in the morning when I heard Lizzie`s blood curdling scream.

"CIEL! SEBASTIAN! BALDROY! FINNY! MEI-RIN! TANAKA-SAN! ANYONE! HELP ME!" she screamed so loud it echoed through the whole manor. Then I heard the servants react. First was Baldroy.

"I`M COMING LADY ELIZABETH!" he screamed letting her know he was coming to help her. Then it was Finnian.

"LADY ELIZABETH! I`M RIGHT BEHIND HIM!" he cried. Then it was Tanaka, obviously not in chibi form.

"LADY! STAY THERE!" Then it was Mei-rin.

"MY LADY! WE ARE COMING!" she cried letting her know she was there for her. Then Sebastian was next to me.

"Sebastian! I order you to help her!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, my lord." He replied. Then he leaped out the window.

"CIEL!" I heard again. I started to get up and then I heard Sebastian say in my mind _"No, young master. You must stay safe."_

"Dammit, Sebastian!" I yell. "I need to help her!" But, reluctantly, I obeyed.

"HELP!" I hear. What is going on? Then, all is quite. There is no screaming, no crying, what had happened? Then I heard Mei-rin scream a scream of bloody murder. I ran to Lizzie`s room.

When I arrived I said "What happened?" then I gasped. I saw Lizzie on the floor, she was face down and was covered in blood, next to her was a masked man also coated in crimson. Sebastian reached down and pulled off the mask. It was the man who had been watching Lizzie at the party. I knew there was something odd about him. He was plotting her death. I closed her beautiful eyes and I cried.

Three months later we attended her funeral. Now she looked so peaceful and tranquil, it was hard to believe someone wanted a young blonde girl dead. Once everyone left I leaned over and kissed her one last time and said into her ear "Lizzie… the angels made the rainbow in the sky for you… I love, Lizzie…" then I wept. I could hear her say _"I love you too, Ciel. Goodbye. Find love again. For me…"_

"I will, Lizzie. I will…" I said aloud.

-End Dream-

I woke in a cold sweat and found Anna asleep on the couch. I guess I never dismissed her. She looked cute when she slept. I looked at me and Lizzie`s engagement ring. _"Lizzie, is this what you meant by 'Find love again'?"_ I thought. Anna… what are you?

_**Favorite, alert and comment if you liked what you read. Elizabeth died and she told Ciel to find love again… then Anna appeared… hmm a love is brewing… Thanks for reading! Eight hundred and twenty nine words not counting intro and sign off! Hope you liked it ^^* ~G-chi**_


	3. Chapter 3: Anna: Past and Demons

_**Wow… I`m bored because my father-kun took my phone… Wow people from the U.S., U.K., Argentina, Philippines, Indonesia, Canada, Australia, Romania, Spain, Latvia, Germany (I`m part German), Ireland (I`m also part Irish!) and France (I`m learning French!) are reading my fic! Awesome! … Eighty hits, Thank you minion-chi! ^.^**_

_Unnecessary Summary: Anna`s mother died and her father disappeared. She finally thinks she met her father but is unsure. Ciel asks her about her past and when she gets deep into her past, she remembers her father`s face and sees it in one of the Phantomhive Manor`s own._

**Chapter 3: Anna: Past and Demons**

I was called into Young Master Ciel`s office after he had Sebastian drop off my new uniform, it was a classic maid uniform consisting of a plain black maid uniform that went to my knees and a white apron. I also had on white knee socks and black boots that encased half my thigh in leather. I pulled my long black hair in a pony tail.

I arrived at Young Master Ciel`s office and knocked "Young Master Ciel?" I asked

"Oh! Come on in Anna!" he replied

I walked in and saw Young Master Ciel sitting down at his desk with a grin. "Um Sebastian said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes… I see you got the uniform." He replied

"May I ask why you wanted to see me?"

"Heh… I wanted to get to know you more" he said reaching for a strand of loose hair on my face. I instantly blushed. "Heh…" he said mocking my blush "You really do remind me a lot of my fiancé who has since passed. She told me to find a new love. I think she meant you, Anna. Would you tell me about your past?"

"Umm… sure but my past isn't that entirely pleasant, Young Master."

"I think I can handle it." And so I proceeded to tell Young Master Ciel about my mother my never met father. And about how I realized what I was.

"My past is a bumpy one. I never met my father and my mother died when I was almost one year old. She always told me about my father being a handsome young man with hair like midnight and eyes like a rose. She told me he had to leave for our safety and well being.

Mother said I had his hair and athleticism. Mother had beautiful long, golden hair and eyes like freshly cut spring grass. Her name was Tsuki Ren. She told me I got my name from her and my father. She said he like the name Anne* and she like the name Isabella, so they compromise and named me Annabella. They got my middle name, Yuki, from the fact that it was snowing on my day of birth*. My last name, Ren, came from my mother. She was Japanese and my father was a man with only a first name. Mother never told me what Father`s name was." I paused to make sure I wasn't crying. I looked at Young Master and he gestured for me continue.

"When I was about one year old, Mother got really sick; they had never seen anything like it. Mother died shortly after she got sick. I was an orphan, no one knew my father`s name and my mother was dead. Marie Ren, my aunt from my mother`s side, adopted me. She changed her name when she moved to New York. Her original name was Yukiko Ai Ren*.

"Shortly after I turned three, I started to be able to run faster than any human being, and move through the air like a squirrel. That is when we found Mother`s journal and she wrote about meeting my father. She wrote about making a deal with a devil who she called James. She wrote that he was my father. Her deal with the devil was that she would get her revenge on a man who broke her heart with his help and he could eat her soul when she died. I was part demon." I looked at Young Master`s face. He looked fascinated.

"I can somewhat remember Father`s face if I think hard enough. He was quite handsome with hair dark that was long in the front and shorter in the back. His eyes were red and he wore a tailcoat."

I heard a knock at the door and Sebastian came in. He went and whispered into Young Master Ciel`s ear. Then I gasped. He had a face extremely similar to how I remembered Father`s. Was Sebastian the demon Mother called James? Sebastian smiled that devilish grin at me as if we were sharing an inside joke that Young Master Ciel didn't know. He winked at me and left. Young Master put his arm around me in a comforting fashion. He said into my ear…

"I`m sorry you never met you father and your mother died from an unknown illness. I don't have a mother or father either, and my fiancé died a while ago, someone killed her and I was powerless to stop it."

He then proceeded to kiss me. It was a sweet, loving kiss that was in secret. No one else has to know what was happening.

"My fiancé who has since past told me to find new love for her; I think she meant you, Anna. I love you." Young Master said. This shocked me greatly. "What do you think of me?" he asked.

"I love you too, Young Mast-"I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"From now on call me Ciel, Anna." He said

We kissed again and became lovers. But I still wondered if Sebastian was somehow linked to my father and my past.

_**Thanks for reading my minion-chi. Thanks**_ _**for the encouragement 'justiceintheworldofhp-yearight'! New chapter to come soon. I think it will be called Chapter 4: Anna: Lovers and Fathers .Eight hundred and sixteen words not counting A/N, intro, conclusion and summery! A/N* below for pronunciations and meanings. **_

_A/N*: Anna`s father wanted to name her Anne (Pronounced AH-ne). The named her Yuki because she was born on a snowy day, Yuki means snow. Yukiko means hieroglyphics or writing and Ai means love, so her name means love writing._


	4. Chapter 4: Anna: Lovers and Fathers

_**Seventy four hits just today! (As of 4-22-2012 at 7:40 pm Central) "^^" That's a happy face. Thanks for the cool review Acacia of Death. Please enjoy this chapter. It`s mostly the mystery of if Sebastian is Anna`s father and a little Ciel x Annabella. Happy Earth Day! Well… now let`s hear an announcement from our characters.**_

**Unnecessary to read… I was bored**

Anna: G-chi, please write some romance between me and Ciel…

G-chi: Annabella… of course I will. Maybe not so much this chapter but I have some plans for later on…

Anna: I told you to call me Anna!

Ciel: Can we get on with it? –Shout-

Sebastian: Yes, please.

G-chi: Fine say the announcement Anna.

Anna: G-chi (125) does not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or any of its original characters in any way except for the fact that she owns volumes seven and eight of the manga. She does not claim owner ship; Yana Toboso owns the original story and characters of the manga. Now to our story; I`m the POV this chapter!

**Chapter 4: Anna: Lovers and Fathers**

The next day I woke up as usual with a freshly washed mid uniform on my vanity and a gray ribbon for my hair. I got dressed and went to help Mei-rin and Baldroy prepare breakfast for Ciel. Ciel and I have not told anyone about _us_ yet. Sebastian and Ciel came in and smiled at us.

"Good morning everyone." Ciel said as usual. He smiled that forced smile that made me feel sad. "This looks appetizing." We had prepared him French toast, eggs, fresh orange juice and Earl Grey Tea. He smiled a true smile at me and winked as if we were sharing a private thought.

"Anna…" Ciel said "I would like to see you in my office later today." He winked again. Now he was creeping me out. I nodded in response and turned to Sebastian. He smiled silently when he saw me looking at him. Ciel knew I could remember my father`s face somewhat, I described him and he reminded me of Sebastian, but I didn`t tell Ciel that.

After breakfast Mei-rin had the cleaning covered and told me to just relax and wait for this afternoon to see Ciel. I decided to think hard in my room and see if I could remember Sebastian in my life at all. _"Are you my father, Sebastian?"_ I thought. I started to relive my first year of life. Mother passing, my aunt, my grandparents and then there was his face. Dark hair, red eyes, a narrow long nose, and a slender, but not thin face, it was definitely Sebastian. Then my memory came alive. Marie was holding me and Gran was talking to Sebastian. It sounded like an echoing sound. _"But she is your daughter, James! You will have legal custody of her if Tsuki dies!"_ Gran was yelling at Sebastian.

_ "Miku, I don't want custody of her. What if I hurt her?"_ Sebastian said to Gran.

Sebastian kissed my forehead and said _"Goodbye, Annabella. I love you."_ Then he walked out of the hospital. The doctor came out and said_ "I`m sorry Mrs. Ren. She is gone."_ Gran started to cry, causing me to cry. I heard another sound. Not like the sound in my memories, but an outer sound. It was saying **"Anna! Anna, wake up! Are you okay?" **

I woke with a gasp and saw Ciel and Sebastian looking down at my. Ciel looked concerned and Sebastian looked concerned as well.

"Anna, are you okay? When you didn't show up at my office I got concerned and sent Sebastian to check on you. He said you were asleep and gasping and crying. Are you alright?" Ciel explained and asked. I looked at Sebastian and he nodded in confirmation.

"I`m fine, I was trying to remember my father and I remembered the day of my mother`s death. I must have fallen asleep. I apologize." I explained.

"It is okay, Anna. Did you remember anything about your father?" Ciel asked.

"Yes." I confirmed and I turned to Sebastian with a look of hatred. "He looked quite similar to Mr. Sebastian here. In fact, he was Sebastian."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and said "I did have a daughter. But she was supposed to be dead, Ms. Ren."

"Did you or did you not make a deal with Tsuki Ren?" I yelled at him

He replied with a cocked head and a simple yet confused "Yes."

_**Yes I know a short chapter. I realized I forgot to put this in the chapter about Anna`s past. Read it below.**_

_ Anna POV_

_ I did not want to tell Young Master about my past but I felt that I needed to since I was supposed to be his loyal servant. My past included deals with devils and death and I never had a father._

_**I apologize for the short chapter. I will make it up to you with a mass update next week. I have testing this week. Next chapter I think will be called Chapter 5: Sebastian: Daughters and Contracts. I haven't included Pluto or Prince Soma and Agni. I will try to add them in after the next chapter. I will also try to put Ciel into character more later on. Thanks for reading Minion-chi ~G-chi**_


	5. Ch 5: Sebastian: Daughters and Conracts

**Disclaimer: I only own the story and all OC`s. All original characters belong to Yana Toboso and Yen Press. **

Thank you all for reading. I will upload this chapter and chapter six. I will probably also update my Black Angel fic, my Black and White Angel fic, and maybe my Alice in Alchemy fic. I hope you like this chapter. I have to go to nine hours of detention before May twenty fifth so I might not update for a while. Thanks for reading, minion-chi! ^^* 

**Chapter 5: Sebastian: Daughters and Contracts**

It has been almost two months since Miss Annabella has arrived in the manor and she has already remembered me. I thought I erased all her memories but apparently she managed to remember me. I don`t know how but she did.

Previously:_ 'Sebastian cocked his head to the side and said "I did have a daughter. But she was supposed to be dead, Ms. Ren."_

_ "Did you or did you not make a contract with Tsuki Ren" I yelled at him._

_ He replied with a confused but simple "Yes." '_

Young Master was furiously confused. He screamed at me "Sebastian, explain yourself! Are you Anna`s father? Don't lie to me!"

"Sir, I can explain." I said.

"You better be able to. Look at her! She is your flesh and blood! She is your daughter!" Young master screamed at me. He was holding Miss Annabella Ren in his arms tightly. She looked at me with hatred but also with sadness. I could see Miss Tsuki in her eyes, but I also saw myself. I could hear Miss Tsuki saying _"James-kun*… She is your daughter; treat her with kindness and caring…"_

"I made a contract with Miss Tsuki Ren before I met Young Master. She was sad and crying for the divorce of her and her past husband Hoshi Aoi*. He had broken her heart and she wanted anything for revenge. She made a contract with me and gave me the name James Eien*. She and I strived to get her revenge on Hoshi Aoi." I paused to see their faces.

"Obviously…" said Miss Annabella Ren. "I already knew that. When did you get my mother pregnant? When did you leave me and Mother?"

"Your mother got pregnant with you two years after I arrived to aid in her revenge. You were born a healthy baby, but were extremely strong for a newborn. I left a few weeks later, so I did not injure you. You were a demon with a soul. That should not be possible. A half demon child should not live past its second month of life."

She still had a look of hatred and a look of sadness…

"That doesn't give you reason to abandon me and Mother." She said, she turned into Young Master and began to weep into his chest. "You still were never around, I didn't have a father! You left me because you didn't want to hurt me but you hurt me by leaving! You baka!*" she screamed at me

"Miss Annabella…" I started but she turned to me, her violet eyes full of hatred and anger, and it was directed toward me. Demon hatred is strong and unforgiving; it has a certain power that creates fear in whoever is on its path.

"I hate you. Because of you I was a freak throughout my childhood." She said in a level voice full of absolute demonic disgust. "If you ever deny my power, ever call me weak, or deny me a powerful creature, you will be sadly mistaken." She said this as she rose from her seat and did bounced from one side of the room to the other with agile speed that only a demon could possibly possess, darting out of the room.

Young Master and I were alone; he addressed me with a question "Sebastian, why did you not tell me you had a daughter?"

"Young Master, you never asked me." I said with a bow and smile. "If you had asked I would have told you that I had a daughter."

He then proceeded to give me an order. "Sebastian, I order you to reform a bond between you two. I cannot stand to see a father a daughter so split apart."

"Yes, my Lord."

**I know short… I will post another chapter ASAP! A/N* below.**

'You baka!' Anna is half Japanese so she called Sebastian 'baka' which means 'idiot' or 'fool'.

'James-kun…' Tsuki is Japanese so she called Sebastian or 'James' by the honorific 'kun'

BTW Tsuki is pronounced SU-kee


	6. This is NOT a Chapter!

Important Author Announcement

I apologize for your long wait on stories. Especially fans of Kisses of Love, Alice in Alchemy Land, Little Maid and Black and White Angel. Fans of KoL (Kisses of Love) you should be happy with this announcement. I am currently working on a new FF called Long Lost Princess. No spoilers, just look out for it! Be prepared! Thank you all for your encouragement and praise. I love you all! Thank you so much!

-**G-chi(125) **


End file.
